


Frustrations

by exoshcney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoshcney/pseuds/exoshcney
Summary: Your boyfriend is stressed and frustrated, why not help him relax?





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> little new years gift i guess :)

"How about Yixing?" your friend suddenly asked you.

"What about him?" you asked eventhough you know what they want to hear.

"Is he good in bed? He must be if he can dance like that." she joked around.

"I wouldn't know, we haven't had any sexual interaction yet." you admit, slightly embarrassed. 

"What? It's been three months! Have you atleast tried to but then couldn't because someone cut it off?" she asked dumbfounded because of the fact that you haven't had sex yet eventhough you've been together for a while now.

"No..." you reply guilty.

"Does he touch you or does he do nothing at all?" your other friend now asked.

"He slept with his hand in my shirt a few nights ago. He placed it on my collarbones." you give them a reply they probably don't want to hear.

"I just don't know how to start anything. He always ends our make out sessions before we get the chance to do anything more." you try to explain yourself.

"The man is an idol. He must be stressed all the time. Can you imagine how nice it would be for him to be able to just relax and feel good?" the other one says.

"I guess but I don't know what to do." you reply honestly.

"A blowjob!" one of your other friends replied, "When he comes home stressed just tell him to sit back and then go for it!" he explained.

"I'm a man too and i love nothing more than receiving a blowjob after a stressful and frustrating day." he said.

 

That's how you ended up in Yixing's living room, waiting for him to come home knowing he will be stressed. 

The door slammed shut, thrown closed by your exhausted looking boyfriend.

"It's never fucking good enough for them." he breathes out.

"Come here, what happened?" you coo at him.

"They always give hundreds of comments on the songs i show them. No matter what i do it's never good enough for them." he looked at you with tired eyes, frustration evident in them.

"Xing, i'm not good at giving advice about thips topic because i know nothing about it. What i do know is that you're hardworking. You're - no joke - one of the most hardworking people i've ever met and i'm very proud of you, babe." you try your best to make him feel better, hoping he'll be up for what you're planning to do.

You take out your phone and open the groupchat with the same friends you'd talked about it with. 

 ** _"I feel bad for him, he's so mad and frustrated i just wanna give him kisses all over his face"_** send.

 ** _"Give him the blowjob of his dreams."_** the only guy in the group replied.

"I want to help you relax." you smile at your boyfriend.

"I'm not in the mood for a bath, y/n. It's fine i'll take care of myself." he replied 

"I wasn't talking about a bath, xing. I want to try something i haven't done before." you tell him, hoping he figures out himself what you were talking about. His eyebrows furrow, indicating that he doesn't really know what you're about to do.

"Just sit back and enjoy, hm?" you look into your boyfriend's eyes before giving him a slow kiss. Your hands were around his neck, now sliding up into his hair. Yixing loved it when you played with his hair, he loved it so much that he couldn't fall asleep without you doing it.

Your slow kisses turned a little bit more heated, sliding your tongue inside his mouth. Yixing was liking this considering how his hands were roaming all over your body and his tongue was fighting for dominance.

Once you broke off the kiss a long sigh left his mouth. This made you want to make him feel good even more. This is going to be the blowjob of his dreams indeed.

Your lips met his neck, your hands met his hair. You pulled his head back via his hair, trying to get easier acces to his neck. You started kissing, biting, liking and sucking all over his neck.

"No marks." he warned. You felt the vibration of his voice on your lips, making you want more. You wanted him to moan. 

You stood up, "Take off your shirt."

He gave you a confused look at first but then proceeded to take off his shirt. You took his hand in yours and led him to his bedroom.

"What are you planning exactly?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to make you feel good, babe." you tell him.

Right when you're about to tell him to sit down, he does so himself. He sits with his back against the headboard and legs stretched out. You take your seat back onto his lap. Your kisses went more south, kissing his collarbones to his nipples to his abs. He pulled you back up, kissing you deeply, pulling you as close as possible.

"You don't have to." he whispers.

"I want to."

You kiss him again, your hands now finding their way to his pants. You unbotton them, pulling the zipper down but you wait with taking them off completely. You tug them down so that his underwear, and obvious bulge, is visible. You then sit back in place where you sat at the beginning, his lap. You earn a grunt from your boyfriend considering you are sitting right on his growing member.

"Please make more noise." you say with a honey sweet voice.

You kissed him again, your hands finding their way towards his underwear again as you start palming him through his boxers. He lets out a quiet noise making you smile against his lips.

"I like hearing that." you admit, causing Yixing to smile back at you.

You tighting your grip on his member through his boxers a little more, hearing a louder sound come from his mouth now.

"Stop teasing." he moans out.

"Stop being impatient." you reply, smirking at him.

You decide to give him more of what he wants, sliding your hand into his underwear. You caress his member a bit before taking it into your hand.

Yixing lets out a breathy 'oh', meaning it felt good.

You start pumping his length slowly, making sure you can use your mouth longer. 

You drag his pants down his legs completely, Yixing dragging down his boxers because he's impatient. You kiss him once more before tracing wet kisses down his body. You skip his member, kissing around it until you reach his thighs. You take your fingers and caress his thighs teasingly, feeling him tense beneath your touch.

A whine is heard from above.

"God you're so cute, xing."

"Please." he begs.

"Please what?" you were teasing him.

"Please fuck me with your mouth." 

So you do. You take in his tip first, giving a few small licks. Then you let his tip go to give him a slow lick along his entire length. 

"Fuck" yixing hisses out.

You take his tip into your mouth again, this time not licking but sucking it. You start bobbing your head, going a tiny bit lower every time. Once you've reached the part where you can't take him in much more he lets out a long moan. 

"You're making me feel so good." he breathes out. 

This was amazing, you loved seeing him like this and it turned you on.

You return your focus back onto his member, doing the same thing as before. 

"Stop." Yixing suddenly yelled out. You look up at him, surprised.

"I'm close, use your hands." he suggested.

You take him out of your mouth, replacing your lips with your hand and start pumping him.

"Faster." your boyfriend demands.

You pump his length as fast as you can, feeling Yixing's breath on your ear. He starts making more noises; hisses, moans, whines.

"Ah- fuck" he says once more before being really load. Practically yelling as he reaches his orgasm, coming onto his lower abdomen and your hand. He breathes heavily, eyes closed. 

"Shit" he cusses out silently, now opening his eyes to look at you.

He grabs your face and kisses you, muttering a thank you after he's done so. You open the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a tissue or two to clean him up. 

"Thank you." he says again.

"I'm glad i could make you feel better." you smile at him, watching him return the smile before he kisses you once more.

"Go take a shower." you instruct him as he gets up to do so.

This was absolutely amazing.


End file.
